1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general method for manufacturing a tire, a tread ring building drum forms a tread ring, segments of a transfer which segments are arranged along a circumferential direction and freely reciprocated in a radial direction hold and send the tread ring from the tread ring building drum to a green tire building drum, the green tire building drum unites the tread ring and a carcass ply and forms a green tire, and the green tire is vulcanized.
If a green tire under manufacture has RRO (radial runout, i.e. vertical deviation from circularity), RRO still exists after the tire is vulcanized, and the product lacks uniformity wherein rigidity of the tire is uneven and reaction force upon contacting ground fluctuates due to the deviation from circularity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a tire wherein a tire of good uniformity is manufactured.